


Handsome Jack Broadens His Horizons

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Series: Handsome Jack Takes a Shit [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Play, Coprophagia, Desperation, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Stuffing, Vomiting, Watersports, anal gape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a fateful trip to the doctors, jack tries to come to terms with shameful new interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel nobody asked for to the poopfic nobody wanted, you're fucking welcome. more may happen in the future, be warned

Ever since his uncomfortable bout of fecal impaction sent him to the hospital, the simple act of shitting had taken on a new, disconcerting light for Handsome Jack. The illustrious CEO sat on his private, gold plated commode; knees knocking together, muscles straining as he let out a soft, low sound deep in his throat. His sphincter clenched around the solid log inside of him, and his cock twitched, standing at attention the entire time. He had been getting erections during bowel movements for some time now. He was… disconcerted with his body’s new reaction, to say the least. He wouldn’t say he was afraid to touch himself but, well, he was just a little wary of doing so.

Jack pushed the rest of his bowel movement out, the remainder coming out in knobby chunks that pulled and teased at his hole, making him shiver. A drop of pre escaped the tip of his dick, red and livid, begging for release. _No_. he was not going to jerk off to shitting. Not _again_. He was going to dispose with the notion of that entirely, that first time was a _mistake_. But as loathe as he was towards his arousal, he couldn’t just… will it down. If anything, his shame seemed to fuel it. Handsome jack wiped his ass and moved on. He’ll just… go look up some pegging porn and focus on that while he beat his meat.

The strange, raw sensation of having his ass spread by his crap lingered with Jack, even as he sprawled out in his luxurious, high-backed office chair, masturbating vigorously. He would have gotten out a dildo to prolong that well-fucked feeling, but it wasn’t… the same. He didn’t want to feel it going _in_. on his laptop, the cam model he was watching held a large, bizarre looking toy inside themselves, lifting their hips to better show their audience the sort of power their muscles had to keep the toy from slipping. It was impressive, but not nearly as impressive as Jack’s favorite video, where the same performer inserted a variety of vaguely egg-like balls into their ass, holding them in but letting their hole spread just enough to make Jack’s own ass twitch in sympathy, almost longing for that sort of sensation. The performer pushed out the toys inside them in quick succession, asshole sputtering lube and mucous as the balls spread it open to a gape. Jack’s balls stirred and he found himself cumming hard to the sight of a red, lurid asshole slowly fluttering closed again. He wished he could feel that, he wished he could feel that overwhelming, full sensation of having so much inside him again, straining to come out.

 

Jack didn’t notice from then on that he was holding in his shit. Other than that previous problem, he always had reasonably regular bowel movements, but skipping a day didn’t really cross his mind. By day two he could feel it, a low, subtle sensation in his gut, and he recognized it, but going to the bathroom didn’t cross his mind. No, instead, he ate more. More filling, heavy meals, adding onto that filled sensation, larger meals that he would scarf down until he felt sick, his stomach straining against his tight jeans even after he unzipped them all the way. He felt fit to burst by day four, and it was _amazing_. He had a boner almost the entire time, feeling the contents of his stomach digest and add onto that solid, unyielding weight inside him.

By day five, Jack’s asshole almost burned, the mass of shit inside him dropping into his colon, pressing against his sphincter. He held it for as long as he could through his work day, shifting uncomfortably in his seat through morning meetings. It was both from the pressure against his asshole and the massive hard-on he sported, excited from the anticipation, spurred on by the fact that everyone was watching him go red under his mask as he tried to keep up his presentation. With every errant movement of his colon, his dick pulsed in his pants, a damp spot slowly spreading at the tip. He felt so _full_ ; the crap in him must’ve been even bigger than the one he let out in the doctor’s office. His stomach was bloated from it, stuffed uncomfortably into his ensemble of vests and overly-tight jeans. He loved it; he had been admiring the physical proof of his efforts in the mirror for some time. The bloated midsection he sported was a good look for him.

By the time the meeting was over, Jack was desperate, rocking slightly in his seat as he endeavored to keep his muscles clenched, but there was a strained smile on his lips the entire time. all he could think of was how embarrassing it would be to let go in front of these investors, to just bend over onto the table and push out a giant, steaming crap right in front of them. Jack palmed his dick through his pants, and his asshole twitched, puckering over the beginning of a firm log wedged soundly in his ass. People were starting to get up from their seats and leave. _Finally_. Soon, he’ll find release. His final words towards his co-workers were rushed, getting up and standing awkwardly as he felt the shit inside him settle from his movement, making him break wind intermittently. His employees tried their best to ignore it as well as the audible gurgling their boss’ stomach made.

As jack made his way to the bathroom, he was still smiling, just slightly, though the desperation as clear on his face as his stomach cramped around his shit load. He was so hard his legs felt weak, between that and the overwhelming need to push all this out of him. He stumbled into his private bathroom, his ass burning from the strain of keeping all of it inside him. He could have let go in his pants right now, part of him sorely wanted to just to have that experience, but that sounded like an idea for another time, with more particular planning. Jack barely had time to pull down his pants and bend over the toilet before his ass spread; red and bulging from the contents straining inside, bringing him to hover his ass over the bowl as his stomach cramped again and all of it came pushing out.

The feeling was amazing, Jack’s mouth hung open as he uninhibitedly fisted his cock. A solid, ass-stretching log fell out of him with a grunt and splashed into the toilet bowl, spraying the back of his legs with tainted water. He sat heavily on the seat, continuing to push down on the mass in his colon as sweat beaded on his forehead and under his mask. The pained grunts from turds crowning and opening his asshole were closely followed by pleasured moans as the dark, firm lengths stretched him open before exiting him entirely, leaving his hole stretched and sensitive. His stomach hurt from his straining and cramping, but it didn’t stop his masturbation, recklessly dripping pre all over the pants bunched around his ankles. His asshole continued to sputter blown flecks as he grunted and pushed on the remainder of his shit load, going from stuffed full to open and empty so fast was overwhelming for both him and his abused ass. He focused on the burn, on the gape he must have after those giant, ass-wrecking logs, and came so hard he lost feeling in his limbs. Ropes of his cum traveled from the tiles in front of him to his crumpled jeans to the lip of the toilet bowl, his dick still spurting in an orgasm that left him shaking. Jack leaned back against the commode, boneless, overheated. Satisfied. He tucked his cock into the full toilet bowl and had a piss as all his muscles relaxed in a state of bliss, better than the afterglow of any sex he ever had.

After taking time to clean himself up, Jack bent over in front of the full length mirror he kept in his bathroom. It was once used to admire his expensive face and well-pampered body, but now it gave him a clear view of his flushed, puckered ass. He spread his cheeks with both hands and appreciated the smallest peek inside of his colon, luridly red and moist. His ass needed a well deserved break, he can’t be going in to the doctor’s for a case of anal prolapsed, after all, but the idea of wrecking it like that again made his cock twitch in anticipation. A whole new world of pleasure has opened up for him now, and Jack couldn't wait to take a shit again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

Jack had planned ahead for his next crap, having spent the last five or so days holding it in. The anticipation and pressure was starting to get to him by the end of the fifth morning. He was mulling over what to do with his shit; he wanted something _different_ from his private commode, something… riskier. A public toilet? … No toilet at all? He weighed his options. Just how far was he willing to go for a wank, here? Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus on that right now, while he was reviewing quarterly summaries from the sales department. It was a long, boring, drawn-out affair, which required way too much standing for Jack to be comfortable with. The accumulated feces in his colon had made its way down and it started making him antsy and aroused. The outline of his erection was visible under the tightness of his designer jeans, but everyone tried to willfully ignore that. As underlings and yes-men yammered about the year’s profit margins, Jack could only stand there and look stern. Or at least… rather strained.

An occasional gout of flatulence bubbled out of Jack’s clenched asshole, despite his best efforts. The pressure was uncomfortable as the contents of his bowels settled, waiting. A cramp rippled through his soft, full gut but he tried to keep a straight face. The review wasn’t over yet. Other people around him were starting to notice, sniffing from the occasional whiff of gas. With every fart that squeaked out Jack feared it would be the one that made him let go entirely. His legs were getting weak, between his effort to not shit himself and his throbbing, overwhelming arousal, but the sales department lackey still droned on, seemingly oblivious. Jack’s asshole practically ached at this point, wanting nothing more to let go of all the pressure inside, to stretch over that huge log of filth within him…. The CEO couldn’t dwell _too_ much on that train of thought; he was already starting to get the beginning of a damp spot on the front of his jeans, where the head of his dick pulsed within its confines. He needed to excuse himself, _now_. Jack ended up practically leaving in the middle of the employee’s sentence in a hurried, awkward waddle. Everybody could probably tell where he was going, and knowing that only made his dick harder.

Instinct made Jack go directly towards the employee lounge bathroom, but his lust and curiosity made him stop, and mull over his choices. He _did_ want to spice up his new interest, after all. And did he care about _any_ of the sales department property at all? Not one bit. In fact, it was all _his_ space station; he could shit anywhere he wanted and nobody could do a damn thing about it. He was the fucking king. With that notion he ended up dropping trou in front of the lounge coffee table, with the intent of crapping right then and there. Anyone could just open up the door and see him plain as day, naked ass sticking out over a bunch of empty coffee cups and magazines, and they wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. This was the scenario that Jack played in his mind as he bent over, and pushed.

Jack moaned as his asshole dilated immediately around a hard chunk of feces, falling out of him so fast he hissed at the sensation of his anus clenching closed again. He jerked off vigorously, bearing down on the weight of his bowel movement inside of him. the feeling of it all moving inside of him was _incredible_ ; he almost came too quickly before he had to stop touching himself and put both hands on his knees, in a position perfect to freely shit all over the table. The furniture below and directly around him was ruined, fecal matter smearing and splattering over Hyperion back-issues of magazines that had Jack’s own face on them. Jack bent over far enough that he could see it all exit out of him, marveling at the exquisite sight. His dick twitched and dripped pre all over the carpet, and when the pressure in his bowels lessened his bladder gave away too, letting a hot stream of piss soak the floor and his pants. Jack was still too enraptured to care. Gas escaped his hole in loud, explosive bursts that sent flecks of shit every which way. Between that and the sound of his own urinating, Jack could hardly tell that the door was opening.

A lusty moan from the masked man was cut off by a yelp when a tall, thin man walked in and immediately half-screamed, half-gagged at the sight before him. Jack lost his balance and nearly fell into his own crap, a final spurt of poop exiting him from surprise.

“Wh-what, _what_ , never seen a guy take a crap before?” Jack half-shouted defensively, still bent over.

The younger man going green at the sight of the breakroom coffee table looked like a deer in the headlights. “H-Handsome Jack? What are you— oh my god,” he gagged, holding a cybernetic hand to his mouth. Jack’s dick twitched in response immediately as he saw a mixture of coffee and vending machine snack vomit spill between the man’s robotic fingers.

“Like what you see, kiddo?” Jack mocked, jerking himself off again. His ass was empty now, but the burn was still fresh. He could feel the filth that rimmed his hole cooling in the open air.

The employee staggered, holding onto the door weakly as he shuffled inside enough to slam it behind him. Puke was soaking into his gaudy Hyperion vest and dripping from his chin. It looked pretty good on him. He stared at Jack like someone who was witnessing a murder.

“I’ve… I’ve never seen this in real life before,” He sputtered, voice cracking, eyes trailing to Jack’s erection. “I’ve only ever seen this in videos.”

It was then that Jack could see the tent the man was making in his awful, mismatched trousers.

A kindred spirit.

Jack awkwardly stepped out of the piss-soaked pants bunched around his ankles, and turned around to hold onto a nearby chair, ass still in the air and pointed to his new friend.

“Well princess, is that gonna scare you off or are you going to clean your boss up?”

The young man was walking like he’d been punched in the groin, letting out a ragged breath as his wide eyes glanced upon the mountain of shit that just came out of Jack, to Jack’s own, open asshole. He knelt at it like he was praying to god.

“Shit on me,” He mumbled, mesmerized.

Jack chuckled, looking back at him. He reached a hand behind him to grab a handful of soft, bare ass-cheek, pulling his buttocks apart to reveal his raw pucker.

“If you’re a good boy and do a good job, maybe I will next time, alright?”

That was all the employee apparently needed to just short of bury his face in Jack’s ass. The CEO shuddered, moaning softly. The sensation of a tongue lapping at his recently-used asshole was fantastic, coupled with the soft, warm puffs of air and thumbs digging into both of his cheeks, holding them open. Jack pushed a little, a remaining nugget trapped behind his sphincter popping into his subordinate’s mouth. It was met by a pleasured sound, like the guy just bit into the finest chocolate dessert in the cafeteria. He was licking every nook and cranny of Jack’s anus like someone trying to get every last bit out of a pudding cup. Jack could go on with the food analogies. He wasn’t even somebody that into the idea of bringing mouth stuff into his scat fetish, but the dude was just so _dedicated_ , so _passionate_. It was almost inspiring. He would have to step it up to match him in enthusiasm.

Jack’s asshole was getting licked so furiously it felt like it was going to melt under the friction of the man’s tongue. When the wet muscle started to push into his pucker he shuddered in a groan, grinding against the face between his cheeks. His enthusiastic scatological comrade was practically fucking him with his tongue, and it was _great_. When Jack finally came it felt like some of his soul came out with it, possibly out of disgust at this whole ordeal. He probably wouldn’t need it, anyways. The chair beneath him was probably never going to get that stain out, as well. Neither was the carpet.

Suddenly exhausted and weak, Jack turned around to collapse onto his own cumstain, half-naked and still lightly splattered with piss and shit-water. The employee was still kneeling before him, brown smeared over his mouth, cock out and getting tugged off by his vibrating robot hand. Jack let himself relax entirely in his afterglow, and let a trickle of fresh piss leak into the chair cushion. _Bliss_ … utter bliss.

Jack had to bat the dude away from his flaccid cock as he tried to lick the drops of urine dripping from it. “That’s enough for today, sport,” He mumbled, halfheartedly. “Who the hell are you, anyways?”

“Uh, Rhys, sir. I’m from middle management.” Rhys seemed to remember himself enough to feel a little embarrassed being in front of his superior, who was arguably in a more disgusting state than he was. Jack could care less.

“You like shit too, huh?” Jack appreciated the spark of arousal that lit in the man’s eyes as he nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ve never tried this stuff in real life but… wow it’s way different than what I imagined,” Rhys wiped a fleck of feces off his otherwise unblemished cheek. “I heard it tasted bitter, but I still wasn’t prepared!”

Jack chuckled. “ _Gross_ , dude. You get off to eating shit? What would your boss think?!” He gave the man on the floor a playful kick to the shoulder, nearly knocking him over into the mess behind him. There was an awkward pause before Rhys could catch on, but when he did the two of them shared a hearty laugh. Around them, the room began to stink horribly from Jack’s offal. Jack was starting to appreciate that smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though i am not fond of the jack/rhys ship, i respect all the other hyperion characters far too much to include them in such sordid filth. also you're welcome


End file.
